


On Display - art

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanart, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion art for my fic On Display (http://archiveofourown.org/works/661414).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display - art

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant for Porn Battle XIV, but did not get finished in time.

[ ](http://www.tokra.dk/stories/Roeskva/JanetMalek.png)


End file.
